Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. There are too many pages of The Prophecy. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 21:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) plus the page Prophecy was more inof than The Prophecy Glorys family dosen't need to be up here, so I put it as a candidation for deletion Hrrdragons99 (talk) 00:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Hrrdragons99 The animus touched objects need to stay. There are many objects troughout the series and some people may need to know what they are. So I took of the tag. Hrrdragons99 (talk) 19:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) The black rock page should be deleted, it is not important enough for the wiki (http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsunami_SeaWing) (talk) 3:42 December 31, 1213 (UTC) If The Missing Princess is a candidate for deletion, then wouldn't all of the pages with the topics of the scrolls depicted in the series be categorized as the same? FireOfTheWings (talk) 02:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, I think we should delete all her scroll pages, and make a page called- "Scrolls by Queen Coral" Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 6:13, January 6, 1214 (UTC) Tsunami's Sisters and The RainWing Queen Challenge should be deleted. The latter should be added into the page for The Hidden Kingdom; it isn't necessary to have a page for a specific event except if it was very important (e.g. The Scorching) and pages for characters' families are completely uneeded Wonder Rainwing (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I put Tsunami's family as candidate for deletion, there is no need for the page, so it should be deleted Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 12:26, January 12, 1214 (UTC) All the redirected pages like IceWing and Book 3: The Hidden Kingdom should be deleted, there is no need at all for them. Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 12:32, January 12, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge should stay Tsunami SeaWing, (talk) 2:59, January 19, 1214 (UTC) Back Rocks should be deleted, it's a pointless page Tsunami SeaWing, (talk) 3:01, January 19, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge needs to go because it is already talked about in the page for The Hidden Kingdom. We don't need a page that explains something already on another page in greater detail (like the deleted The Deadly Freezing Breath page, which if I recall correctly was merged with IceWings). If people want more detail, they should read the book. (Wonder Rainwing (talk) 15:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) Tsunami's family needs to be deleted, it is now a category page Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 3:00, January 21, 1214 (UTC) All the scrolls (that were made by Queen Coral) should be deleted and put all together on a page called "Queen Coral's scrolls." MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (Talk) 7:33, February 11, 1214 (UTC) Tsunami's family was renamed as SeaWing Royal Family MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 6:13, March 2, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge should not be deleted. If it gets deleted, then there will be no information about it MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 6:13, March 2, 1214 (UTC) Scavengers Are People In Pyrrhia needs to be deleted and made as a blog. MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 2:20, May 24, 1214, (UTC) i disagree for starflights stepfather page to be deleted cuz a i made that page and be it's ture that starflight has A stepfather because he and fieceteeth are half-siblings by have the same mother but differnted fathers. and b dragons get married so ferceteeth's father is starflgihts step-father. Midnightkeeper is an oc, and no ocs should be on here.Bone (talk) 21:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Added redundant categories "NightWing prisoners" (we have "Captured RainWings"), "Tribe" (Tribes), "Prince" (Princes), "Sandwing history" (SandWing history), "Non-Dragon Character" (Non-Dragon Characters), "Minor Character" (Minor Characters). Added uneeded categories "Peril's Family", "Sloths", "Animals", "SeaWing Guards", "Description", "Winter Turning", "Fanon Character", "Relatives", "Clay", "Moon rising", "The Great War of the Sandwing succession", "StarFlight", "Powers", "Age", "SeaWing Royalty", "Quotes" Added unneeded page "Love Interests: Peril". Sort of confused on whether or not to delete this, but "The Backup Plan" (We already have "False Dragonets", so is this really needed?) RaevynSkies (talk) 23:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) May I ask why were deleting perils brother someone said its a duplicate of a different page but I can't find it--Flamelily That page has no information on it, and we do, in fact, have another page by the same name, but with plenty of information----Magic death spit I am sure that, as was previously said, the pages for animus-touched objects needs to stay. Over the course of the series(es), there have been at least 20 animus-touched objects mentioned and I feel that the important objects, like the dreamvisitors or the Pyrite-mask should at least get their own pages. But after the Darkstalkers book came out, lots more small, enchanted objects surfaced, so those should go onto the enchantments page. This page was recently created by me. http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pyrite-Mask Thank you. XxPerilxX (talk) 10:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC)XxPerilxX I don't think the "Pyrite Mask" page should be deleted because it holds significance to the plot of WT.Bobcatthesandwing (talk) 22:20, November 5, 2016 (UTC) The "Names" page that was made by a wikier, I know its uncanon and very useless now but really? We could use it as a chance to talk about the naming systems the dragons use. ~SparkingHam12 Please don't delete mystery dragon, there has to be a page for him/her. 19:32, August 2, 2017 (UTC) There already is one StarspeakerTheDragon (talk) 19:37, August 2, 2017 (UTC) You shouldn't delete my page because in the end of Dakstalker Legends it says Clearsight runs away to a faraway land with other tribe breeds. Leaf wings, Stonewings, Lightwings, and Frostwings are some of them. Technically it could or could not be Canon but we may never know. FrostWings is not a canon tribe, it should be deletedMidnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 15:53, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Delete the Animus Theory, it's not canon info. Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 17:10, August 21, 2017 (UTC) The page for Original Characters needs to be deleted, it's not canon. Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 21:45, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Why Does My Page, On Anemones Weather Bracelets Have To Be Deleted? They're on the animus enchanted objects page Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 16:44, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Delete the Sunburn The Skywing/Sandwing Hybrid page, it's not canon material. Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 16:44, September 2, 2017 (UTC) WHy Does MIne HAVE to Be deleted? more like why WAS it. WingsOfFireFantic! (talk) 23:38, September 9, 2017 (UTC) It's not canon material Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 23:40, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Delete The Heaux, it's a non-canon tribe Midnight the NightWing-RainWing (talk) 02:20, September 11, 2017 (UTC) I disagree with deleting the Signature page. Those should be open for newcomers who don't know what something is. It's easier than asking an admin. We should make a "please help update this page" badge instead of just deleting it. Thank you. Stormlord (talk) 01:04, May 16, 2018 (UTC) I disagree with deleting Where Sunny's egg was buried. I cannot find the information anywhere else on the site. 22:38, March 29, 2019 (UTC) The New Jade Mountain's deletion The New Jade Mountain should NOT be deleted because it is an interesting topic even if it is fictional.The NJM is good because it gives people ideas and it is creative even Tui could get ideas from fan fiction soooooo please do NOT delete it.DragonCrazy42707 (talk) 21:06, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Maybe, but this is a wiki for canon material. Also, not sure if this is completely correct information, but I think Tui doesn’t come on the Wikis so she doesn’t accidentally use some fan fiction ideas for the books. It should be put on the fanon wiki/a blog post. --HarpyEagle123 (talk) 00:38, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I think the page Pantalan dragons should not ''be deleted. It is really helpful for me to see all the dragons that live in Pantala, especially when I need ideas for my fanfiction. So please do not delete this page. The Dark Secret (Graphic Novel) The Dark Secret (Graphic Novel) should NOT be deleted because I believe it's going to exist soon. So please,don't delete it. WingsOfFireFan01 (talk) 12:00, May 19, 2019 (UTC)Echo the RainWing Queen Shell should be deleted cuz she's not a real character.Bluedragon64 (talk) 16:49, August 8, 2019 (UTC) do NOT delete bioluminescent creatures. that was an interesting page. Please don't delete PuffWings! I want to be an author so I wrote a fanfiction. Tell me I did something wrong! Also, I really am begging here so... yeah. I found a page called Willowsplash and that should definitley be deleted because it is really amateur leading me to believe it's a fan character and I have never found a character called Willowsplash in any of the books in the Third Arc '' think that moonbli should not be deleted because I think that it would be useful to list this and have info on the topic. FlovesWOF's page deletion Why are you deleting my page? I worked 30 minutes straight on that! It's also something to get people involved in fanfiction!FlovesWOF (talk) 21:43, December 4, 2019 (UTC)FlovesWOFFlovesWOF (talk) 21:43, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Wings of Fire the show THIS SHOULD NOT BE DELETED! a lot of people were at the book festival, and Tui has mentioned often that she plans to make a show. I just want everybody to know about it. Why is my badge getting deleted???? Glory (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Tyde the Sesawing: I saw that somebody else got their tv show page deleted as well! I even put the sources! I know im not the best editor, so improve it, not delete it! I had proof!Tyde the SeaWing (talk) 16:42, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Why is my friend badge being deleted? Peridots-and-hunter-slimes (talk) 20:43, February 3, 2020 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it, but someone said "belongs on a blog :/" and idk what that means. I don't like it. Peridots-and-hunter-slimes (talk) 20:47, February 3, 2020 (UTC)